1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a high-tension current transformer, with storage production, by means of automatization of its insulation which, independently form the variable feature of the specific request, solves the two following problems that at present have not yet been solved by the prior art:
1) the automatization of the insulation of the high-tension current transformers; PA1 2) the possibility of producing, for the storage, the insulation of the high-tension current transformers, changing the actual productive cycles that impose to prepare the insulation of the current transformers time by time and by request, on the base of the variable features of the specific request. PA1 A) Except for cases of primary high currents, the primary as well as the secondary windings of the high-tension current transformers are always of the kind wound according to the need of reaching the Amperecoils so as to obtain, with not overdimensioned cores sections, the efficiency and the precision classes requested for measuring. PA1 c =neck of the insulation parcel PA1 i =insulation PA1 A.T. =high tension PA1 B.T. =low tension PA1 B) The many variables provided in the realization of current transformers: PA1 the most important problem in the realization of the current transformers consists in the performing of the insulation between the primary winding in A.T. and the secondary winding in B.T., a project based on the maximum saving in the cost of materials is not always convenient, in consideration of the different technical and commercial purposes of an industry with respect to a project based on a higher cost of the materials but that allows the maximum automatization and the possibility of performing a storage production--instead than an order production--with an evident increase in efficiency.
2. The Prior Art
The aim of the present invention is to solve the following two main difficulties A and B that are usually met in the realization of transformers for high and very high tension current:
With the primary or secondary winding wound on the core, the difficulty of the insulation thereof is met in the meeting point between the insulation of the winding part, wound on the core, and the outlet insulation, i.e. in the insulation of what is currently called the neck of the insulation parcel.
Due to this difficulty, the insulation of the parcel's insulation neck requests the intervention of specialized handicraft with consequent time and efficiency losses, while it is possible to automatize, by means of special ribbon-applying machines, the insulation of the part of the wound winding and the insulation of the straight outlet part. This means, that the automatization of the insulation is only apparent.
[The enclosed FIG. 1 shows a vertical section of two different placements of the transformers, with the core respectively provided in the lower and in the upper part.
On the left side of the figure the disposition is shown with the primary wound winding in A.T. on which the insulation is transferred, while the core with the secondary winding in B.T. is provided in the lower part of the transformer.
The meaning of the symbols is the following:
On the right side of the figure the disposition is shown wherein the insulation is provided above the core and the secondary would winding in B.T., as the two are provided in the upper part of the transformer with the same symbols as above.
It shall be noted that with above mentioned two dispositions the insulation is performed for the whole nominal tension of the current transformer.]
nominal primary and simple currents, and double and triple transformation relationships; PA2 nominal secondary currents of 5 Amp and also 1 Amp; PA2 number of the secondary cores from 1 to 3 for the different measuring and protection requirements; PA2 efficiency and precision class of the secondary cores force the producer to provide each time the whole production cycle of which the insulation is the most important part, on request, on the basis of the specific requirements of the specific client, and do not allow a production provided on the basis of storage production.
In consideration of this all, it should be underlined that: